A rare earth sintered magnet with a composition of R—Fe—B (R is a rare earth element) has excellent magnetic properties. One method for producing such a rare earth magnet includes applying (adhering) a slurry containing rare earths to a sintered body and then subjecting the resultant sintered body to heat treatment. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for producing a rare earth permanent magnet. The method is characterized in that, with a powder containing a rare earth element including Y and Sc being present on the surface of a rare earth sintered magnet body, the rare earth sintered magnet body and the powder are subjected to heat treatment at a temperature lower than the sintering temperature of the rare earth sintered magnet body in a vacuum or in an inert gas for 1 minute to 100 hours, so that the rare earth element(s) contained in the powder is(are) absorbed into the rare earth sintered magnet body. Patent Literature 1 also describes, as a method for adhering the powder containing the rare earth element to the rare earth sintered magnet body, a method for putting the rare earth sintered magnet body into a slurry obtained by dispersing the powder in water or an organic solvent.